


The Love Demon

by Sunsetdaydreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Institute on lockdown, M/M, Multi, Not much of a plot, THERE IS NO RAPE, The demon made them do it, Varying POV's, hence the non-con warning, random pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Three teenagers summon a demon to see if magic is real... spoiler alert: It is.The demon somehow ends up in the Institute. It emits a strange fog and people caught in it start acting really weird...





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for ages and it taken me ages to start writing it and even longer to finish it!
> 
> This is meant to be light-hearted and fun (and short), but there is a warning for non con as the people affected aren't in their right minds. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!

 

 

 

_Not far from the New York Institute._

               

 

“Oh come on Jed, this is bollocks.”

“Shut up Malcom, magic is real.”

Eric rolled his eyes as his two best friends glared ferociously at each other, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to be doing. And neither did they. School had just been let out for the weekend and none of their parents would be home for the next couple hours. As long as they were back home before their parents were, no one would be worried as to their whereabouts. The three of them were still in their school uniform and Malcolm had already been bitching about getting it dirty and his parents killing him. “Just coz you thought you saw some chic with blue skin doesn’t make magic real.”

Jed sighed, feeling completely put upon. He’d already told them the story countless times, although he wasn’t the one who got bored of telling it. “It’s not just coz her skin was blue dumbass. I told you, this dude was dead. Sparks came out of her hands, shot into his chest and he sat up gasping!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, how much weed had you smoked that night?” Eric teased, grinning at his friend. He was closer to Jed, even though Jed always got them into some sort of trouble, and as much as Malcolm complained, he wasn’t forced to join in and follow them.

Jed rolled his eyes, but still smiled in response. “Not enough to have imagined that.”

“Fine, so what is it you want us to do?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Malcolm interrupted with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. Neither Jed nor Eric were surprised by his comment.

“Shut up Malcolm.” Eric said absently without any heat.

Malcolm pouted but settled down again as Jed pulled out a book from his school bag.

“I found this in that second hand book store.”

“It’s not a spell book is it?” Malcolm groaned.

“No! Better! It’s a summoning book!” Jed’s excitement was obvious as he stared at the book as if it was the holy grail.

“A summoning book?” A dubious note had entered Eric’s voice, although, at least when this failed it meant they’d all be home in time for tea. “I am not summoning the devil.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Jed laughed, his eyes lit up in excitement. “I’ve looked through it and apparently that’s not a thing. But there are loads of demons and I’ve found this one that’s peaceful. We’re summoning that one.”

“A peaceful demon?” Malcolm stared at Jed horrified. “Do you hear yourself?”

“Get over yourself Malcolm. It’s an A-more demon called Vincent something or other.” Jed informed them mightily.

“I can see you really did your research.” Malcolm quipped.

“Are you in or not Malcolm?” Jed’s tone turned hard.

Malcolm sighed, Eric actually agreed with him this time. “I’m in.”

 

 

_Several hours later…_

 

“Magnus help!”

“Alexander?” Magnus blinked into his phone, surprised to hear his boyfriends frantic pleading. Magnus only ever heard Alec pleading when they were alone and it was very rarely frantic. And he was currently sat in his living room going over inventory. Alone. And not with Alec.

“Clary, get off me!” He could hear Alec snarl at her. Magnus knew they’d been getting on better recently, once she was over her hairbrained schemes and had seemed to settle into the Shadowhunter way of life, but he couldn’t figure out a reason why she would be doing something to make Alec tell her to get off him, nor in such a ferocious tone.

Unless he was hurt and she was providing first aid that he didn’t deem necessary. But that still didn’t explain the call to him or the pleading. Alec didn’t like Magnus knowing he was hurt if it wasn’t life threatening and easily treated with an iratze.

“What’s going on?” He asked frowning down the phone, and promptly began clearing away the ingredients from the spell he was about to perform. Something told him he wouldn’t be performing that spell just now, or even tonight, especially if Alexander was hurt. Magnus knew just how much Alec downplayed his injuries so that he wouldn’t worry.

“How much do you work out?” Magnus could hear Clary’s voice, somewhat dreamlike and wondered just how close she must be standing for him to hear her through the phone. The phone that was most likely held up to his boyfriend’s ear. “Your biceps are huge.”

He knew that tone. That was a flirty tone. Clary was flirting with Alexander? But Clary was in love with Jace. And dating Jace. There had never been a hint that she was interested in Alexander, although maybe their antagonism towards each other could be considered a hint on her part. Not on his Alexanders though, seeing as Alexander was only interested in men. This wasn’t making sense. What was going on? He opened his mouth just as there was a click on the line and then silence.

“Alec?” Magnus called, alarm slowly unfurling in his gut. Nothing. His heart skipped a beat as the apprehension in his gut was made worse by worried thoughts swirling around his brain. He held the phone out in front of him. Connection failed. He tried to call back but got an annoying electronic female voice telling him the cell phone was out of service. Fucking cell phones.

“What the hell?” He asked himself and quickly opened a portal to the institute, praying that Alec was still there and hadn’t gone out on patrol. He hadn’t been able to go out on field work recently, too much paperwork being the Head of the Institute, but Magnus knew it was grating on him and that he was desperate to get back into the field.

He stepped through the portal and was promptly thrown back, landing on his arse in his living room. He blinked in surprise. That hadn’t ever happened before. Magnus, with permission from the Clave on Alec’s request, had changed the wards to allow him, and only him, to portal directly into the Institute in case of emergency. But something was blocking him. Conjuring another portal, he stepped out in front of the Institute. His jaw dropped and he stared at the large old church in shock. Dread overcame his alarm.

“Oh no.” This wasn’t good. He stared at the darkened windows that should have been gleaming with light and heard the faint sound of an alarm. This glamour of the old decrepit church didn’t work on those with the sight so, he should be seeing a magnificent old building teaming with life. Instead he was seeing a magnificent old building bereft of life.

It could only mean one thing: the institute was on lockdown.

 

 

 


	2. Alec and Clary

_Clary and Alec_

 

 

“Maia?” Alec frowned at her in confusion, his expression only slightly clearing when he saw Luke beside her. The alarm had thankfully quietened down and he’d had to shut off the flashing warning lights after they’d given him the start of a headache. Whatever moron had installed those obviously had never tried tracking a demon with lights flashing and creating shadows everywhere. Several Shadowhunters had been injured by others because of those damn lights. The sickbay was now housing all the emergency lights and the corridor outside it safely guarded. It was safer and better lit than the ops room currently was. “Luke? What are you guys doing here?”

He blinked when the lights suddenly came back on and sighed in relief. He’d sent someone down ages ago and had been debating sending them back-up as they’d been taking so long.

“I was trying to visit Clary but couldn’t find her.” Luke began, frowning unsurely at Clary as he continued. “And Maia needed me for some pack business when the institute went on lockdown. What’s happening?”

“There’s a demon on the loose and everyone’s gone insane.” Alec explained bluntly, his usual scowl covering his face.

“What kind of demon?” Luke looked alarmed while Maia just rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath.

Alec shrugged. “Don’t know. But everyone who see’s it turns insane afterwards.”

“Insane?” Maia echoed, looking at him doubtfully and more than a little sceptically. Her dislike of him evident, although Alec was unsure if it was her dislike of him or Shadowhunters in general, and he couldn’t really blame her if it was to Shadowhunters in general.

“Alec!” Clary cried, trying to get his attention and threw herself into his arms, desperately trying to kiss him. She didn’t seem to notice that Luke and Maia were there.

“Insane.” Alec growled, his hands full with trying to keep Clary away from his face. For someone so small, she put up a hell of a fight against gravity.

“Insane.” Maia echoed again, but this time in agreement as she stared at Clary wide-eyed, her head nodding slightly. Alec felt a small frisson of pleasure as the usually contrary werewolf agreed with him. She never liked agreeing with Shadowhunters. Unless it was Izzy. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised that her excuse of wanting Luke for pack business was a rather thin disguise to visit with his sister.

“Can one of you call Magnus?” Alec asked with a sigh, finally pinning Clary down and refusing to acknowledge how pleased and excited she looked at that. “I got through to him earlier but couldn’t tell him anything.”

“Why not?” Luke frowned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled.

Alec huffed begrudgingly as he scowled. “Clary broke my phone.”

“Alec!” He turned around to Izzy striding down the corridor towards them with Jace not far behind her. “You guys okay? We tracked the demon down here.”

 “Haven’t seen it here.” Alec replied as Clary seemed to melt into him. He grimaced and leant away as far as he dared without actually letting her go. He didn’t want to know, let alone experience, what might happen if he did, her earlier antics were prelude enough.

Luke sighed and pocketed his phone. “Can’t dial out.”

“Damn lock down.” Alec sighed. “It’ll be interfering with the signal.”

His phone had been the only one rigged to bypass the lockdown, and because they weren’t sure what type of demon it was, all forms of communication to outside of it were prohibited for twenty-four hours. It was standard protocol. They couldn’t even send emails or fire-messages until Alec either changed the level of lockdown or cancelled it completely. And he wasn’t doing either until he knew what was going on. As much as he might to, he couldn’t risk people lives just to reassure his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong with Clary?” Jace said, frowning at her in Alec’s arms.

“Hell if I know.” Alec grumped, his scowl deepening as he eyed his parabatai. “Can you take her now?”

“Sure.” Jace said bemused, holding his arms out for her.

Jace’s jaw dropped open when Alec let go of his grip on her and she launched herself back into Alec’s arms, kissing him again.

“Cl-clary?” Jace asked faintly.

Alec grimaced, his lips pressed tightly together as he stretched his neck out to avoid her, attempting to hold her at arm’s length. He wasn’t succeeding very well. Although he did wonder when the hell Clary had ever fallen into Jace’s arms like he had just expected her to.

“What the hell?” Izzy exclaimed, staring at Clary as if she were a new species ready to be dissected.

Alec huffed as he struggled with Clary. “Clary saw the demon and is now like this.”

“And by ‘like this’ you mean now trying to get into your pants?” Izzy asked bluntly, not bothering to help as she watched them both struggle.

“Izzy!” Both Jace and Alec yelled at her. Maia laughed. Clary sighed and tried to climb up Alec again.

“What? Is she trying to do anything else?” Izzy asked holding her hands up in defence. She bit her lip as she tried not to laugh at them.

Alec glared at her but had to turn it onto Clary as he fought to keep her hands in respectable parts of his body.

“Certainly doesn’t look like it.” Maia snorted.

“Anyone have a problem if I knock her out?” Alec grumbled, already knowing the answer.

‘Yes!” Jace glared at him.

Luke winced but also nodded.

Izzy shrugged and shook her head earning herself a glare from Jace.

“No.” Maia said with an eager smile.

Alec sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have bothered to ask, as he continued struggling with Clary. He doubted Jace would be happy if he broke anything either, and he wasn’t sure if the guilt trips once they resolved this would be worth it.

“Clary?” Luke stared at his daughter as he took a half step towards her before pausing in confusion.

“Clary, I really need to speak to Izzy and Jace okay, can you just stop?” Alec asked in exasperation as he gripped her arms to her sides, his voice annoyed and fed up. He was officially out of ideas.

“Ok-ay.” Clary sighed dreamily and melted into Alec’s side, staying there staring up at him with a smile on her face.

“O-okay.” Alec repeated startled, his eyes wide in surprise that that had worked. He turned back to the others.

Luke grimaced. “This is not something I ever wanted to see.”

“This is not something I ever wanted to happen to me.” Alec agreed and took a deep unsteady breath.

“No.” Maia laughed. “It’s probably every heterosexual man’s dream though.”

Alec and Jace glared at her, she laughed again.

“So, is she doing anything else out of the ordinary?” Izzy asked, getting them back on track.

Alec groaned as he dubiously eyed the redhead smiling innocently at him. “No, but that’s all she’s doing. It’s like she’s forgotten anything else exists.”

“So, what happened when she saw the demon?” Izzy continued.

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know, I was too far away. She was alone with it at the other end of the corridor when I arrived.”

“How close was she to the demon?”

“Not very, I barely saw it, just a large dark shape disappearing. It was dark.”

“Was there anyone else around?”

Alec shook his head. “No, she was alone and so was I.”

“Was she hurt anywhere?” Jace asked frowning at his girlfriend who was staring up at Alec besottedly.

“No.” Alec shrugged and looked faintly disgusted. “She was fine until she saw me, then sort of started throwing herself at me.”

Izzy frowned. “It can’t be a possession demon if you saw it leave.”

Alec shook his head. “Not a possession demon, not something I recognised either.”

“Great.” Jace sighed and gave Clary a long-suffering and heart-broken look. “Clary?”

Clary just hummed, happy with where she had wedged herself under Alec’s arm as she stared up at him adoringly.

“I’ve never heard of a demon that does this.” Izzy admitted.

“Neither have I.” Alec sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

“Me neither.” Jace shook his head, Alec and Izzy shared a look knowing that between the three of them they had read almost every book in the Institute. Jace sent Clary a sad puppy dog look which she didn’t see, too busy giving Alec her own puppy dog eyes.

“Nobody goes anywhere alone.” Alec said, eyeing Clary warily. “I’ve already put the Institute on lockdown, I’ll send out an alert to every person in here.”

“So, there’s no way we’re getting out of here now then?” Maia asked annoyed.

“No. Not until this demon is contained and everyone is safe.” Alec said. He quickly glanced at Clary, carefully keeping his expression blank. “And hopefully back to normal. Let’s get back to the ops room. See if we can find anything in the archives about a demon that can do this. And can someone please call Magnus?”

He knew it was pointless, only communication within the building was allowed under lockdown for the first twenty-four hours, but he had to try. He had no idea what Magnus was thinking after his last call, he had only managed to say two words and one of them was Magnus’s name.

“No.” Clary glared at him, her expression mulish and ferocious. Alec half expected her to put her hands on her hips but that would involve letting her grip of him go, which she clearly wasn’t willing to do.

Everyone stared at her, taken aback at her sudden vehemence.

“No what?” Alec asked slowly, keeping his eyes on her.

“You can’t call Magnus. You don’t need him. You have me.” Clary declared as she jutted her chin out.

Alec’s jaw dropped slightly as he stared at her.

He wasn’t the only one.

 

 


	3. Izzy and Luke

_Izzy and Luke_

 

 

Izzy glared at the grate the demon, with all of its massive bulk, had somehow managed to disappear into. She squinted through the dark fog that it had left behind and belatedly realised that what she thought was a normal size drain grate in the floor, was actually a large gaping hole. But it still wasn’t large enough for the size of demon she had seen to pass through. She didn’t know how it gotten through there, but then again, she didn’t know how it had gotten into the Institute either. But if it could alter its size, well then, that would explain a lot. Or rather, aid in explaining when they finally figured it out.

Alec had had people go through all the security camera’s, and they still hadn’t found the point of entry yet. Although she had her suspicions on a dead corpse she’d had brought into autopsy and hadn’t gotten around to yet. While the body looked like a mundane that had died of mundane causes, there had been reports of suspicious activities surrounding the body after death and the infield reports had demonic activities levels going through the roof. If she had to make a guess, she’d guess that the demon had somehow hidden in the body after death, she just couldn’t understand why. There would have been no guarantee that it would get into the Institute in a mundane’s corpse.

And to what benefit would making Clary fall in love with Alec have? Unless it was a demon that thrived on strife, which while possible, was rare. Strife demons required to be summoned, but there were no rules on who they effected and fed on, therefore the summoner would have to be out of their minds to summon a demon that could cause everything in their life to go wrong.

They’d split off in pairs, with the exception of Alec and Clary. He hadn’t been able to get her to stay in the sickbay seeing as she wasn’t physically hurt, and he had declared it too dangerous for Clary to participate in her current mental condition. Alec had stayed in the ops room running point and could easily help them out with his access to the Institute’s security cameras spread all throughout. Jace had been partnered with another shadowhunter after Maia had promptly refused and stalked off somewhere, and unsurprisingly, they had been sent off to patrol an area Izzy highly doubted the demon would ever venture to. She was pretty sure that was Alec’s point though, trying to keep his danger prone parabatai safe.

Alec had paired Izzy with Luke and she was more than happy to be paired with the werewolf Alpha and her hopes of them finding the demon paid off when Luke had let off a growl near the training rooms, his eyes had flared green when he’d crouched down and inhaled deeply. Werewolves had a much better sense of smell than shadowhunters and Izzy couldn’t wait to confront the demon and find out what it had done to Clary.

Luke had been ahead of her as they tracked it down, what with his sharper senses, and found a dark fog which it was lurking on the other side of, but his attention had been diverted quite quickly after running through the fog by something else and Izzy had overtaken him, determined to catch the demon. She’d shouted for him, to make sure he was okay and got an affirming hum which she had found strange but not the weirdest thing to happen today.

She could vaguely see a blur of his reflection in a window and knew he was fine. Luke was also staring at his reflection in the window with a strange look on his face, half in wonder, half in seduction. He raised his hand and caressed his cheek, exhaling softly in surprise at the smoothness. His eyes caught sight of his muscled forearms and he flexed his biceps appreciatively.

“Damn it.” Izzy muttered glaring down the hole as she decided it was too dangerous to risk jumping down after it, especially with Luke doing whatever it was he was doing instead of having her back. She paused when she heard Luke say something and glanced back at him. “What is it?”

“You must work out.” Luke said admiringly, to his reflection.

Izzy’s jaw dropped as she took in the sight.

Luke, stood tall and proud in front of the glass window, his broad shoulders tightly encompassed in his dark blue short sleeved shirt, showing off muscles that Izzy was sure she had never been aware of before. His belt was clinched in showing off his waist and an arse that his black trousers showed off to perfection. He was holding his arm out and his hand was raised in a fist and he flexed his bicep. She watched in awe as he tensed and relaxed, her eyes mesmerised by the movement of his muscle before she was distracted by his face. Soft brown eyes filled with love and want, that stern jaw, and plump lips that were curved up into a sensuous smile. Those perfect eyebrows with the permanent frown line in between them smoothed away making his face look more youthful. His short black curly hair perfectly cut, that slight hint of a receding hairline, the laughter lines around his mouth and the stubble proving that he hadn’t shaved that morning, made Izzy’s heart skip several beats and she just wanted to melt into his embrace. Something in her told her that everything would be alright once his arms were around her.

She blinked several times before she sidled up to him and stuck out her breasts purposefully. She knew how good she looked and her outfit clung to all of her curves. While she might no longer wear the revealing clothes that she used to, she still knew how to dress her body to show it off to her best advantage.

“You certainly must do.” She trailed fingers delicately over the muscular biceps Luke was still admiring before his attention was distracted by his face again. But she could work with that, she moved in closer, pressing herself against his side as she drank in the smell of him. His scent was overwhelming and as she saw his neck muscle tense as he flexed his bicep she knew she just had to have a taste of him as well.

 

 


	4. Jace and Underhill

_Jace and Underhill_

 

 

“Jace! Wait!” Underhill yelled as they caught sight of a shadow and Jace took off running.

They’d both heard Alec calling Luke and Izzy desperately through the comms but his concern had faded into confusion and possible grumbling or growling. None of which had made any sense. Jace had decided that the demon must have gotten to Alec in the middle of the ops room surrounded by others, and a very infatuated Clary, and made him lose his mind rather than believe that someone had to bring a mirror because Luke wouldn’t stop making out with his own reflection. Although from the sounds of it, when none of the others had been able to get Luke and Izzy to return to the ops room, Alec had decided to leave to do it himself, with the aid of said mirror, for what reason Underhill still didn’t understand and was certain that he didn’t want any clarification on. He certainly didn’t want to know why Izzy would go easily once they figured out how to get Luke to go with them.

He grumbled under his breath but took off after Jace in the direction of the old cells. There was no knowing what the young Shadowhunter would get himself into by himself. Jace’s reputation as a great fighter, a decent strategist and an absolute dumbass, although the official line read daredevil, Underhill was a master at reading between the lines, was widespread and well-known. It was also recorded that he had always had back-up in either his siblings or Clary. Underhill did not want to get chewed out by an over protective Head of the Institute because Jace had run off on his watch and done something stupid. And while he hadn’t gotten himself killed yet, there was always a first time for everything.

Underhill raced around a corner and spotted Jace at the far end surrounded in a dark mist. He put on a spurt and arrived at a fuming Jace a few seconds later. The fog had dissipated in the time it took him to get there. No matter how good looking the blonde was, Underhill wasn’t sure any man was worth this much stress.

“What was that mist?” He asked frowning. He wasn’t sure if it had dissipated or had followed the demon, but the knowledge might help them figure out which demon it was.

“Dunno, but that fucker can move.” Jace snarled, glaring at section of the wall.

Underhill had to take a deep breath to stop himself from saying something he’d regret. Jace didn’t really do political correctness when he was angry. “It was definitely the demon? You know Alec doesn’t want anyone engaging it until we know what it did to Clary.”

Underhill winced as Jace’s face darkened at the mention of his girlfriend and Underhill knew he could have handled that better. Jace turned his glare to him but his eyes softened and he smiled instead. Underhill’s wariness increased dramatically, Jace was also well known for pranking his friends, and while they couldn’t exactly be described as friends, Underhill was unsure what the sudden turnabout meant.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jace said dreamily.

“Err? Jace?” Underhill took a step back warily.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I feel great, how are you?”

Underhill frowned at him. “I’m fine.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Following you.” Underhill said slowly, wondering what the hell was going on.

Jace’s face lit up. “Really? Great, hey, you wanna get out of here and get a drink?”

“Jace, we’re on lockdown.” Underhill reminded him, getting concerned. “Did the demon get you?”

“Demon? What demon?”

“The one you were chasing? Has it affected your memory?” Underhill asked, grabbing him by the arms and manhandling him around to check for injuries. Jace didn’t seem to mind, in fact he helped and leant into him. “You don’t look hurt.”

“I’m not hurt.” Jace replied slightly breathlessly and grinned winningly. “Just my ego will be if you turn me down.”

Underhill felt his face flush. While Jace may not be what he was looking for in a boyfriend, only someone insane wouldn’t have thoughts about the golden boy in bed. “What about your girlfriend? Aren’t you straight?”

Jace shrugged. “I’m attracted to who I’m attracted to. And at the moment, I’m attracted to you.”

“Oh.” Underhill blinked and glanced at Jace. He looked to be fine, no injuries that he could see, and he was answering questions promptly and concisely so it was doubtful that he had a head injury. Nor was he acting possessive or lovestruck like Clary was over Alec, or whatever Luke and possibly Izzy were doing.

“Hey, I know where Alec keeps the good stuff.”

“Alec drinks?” Underhill asked in surprise, trying not to show his interest in the fact that Jace had pretty much admitted to not being straight. There weren’t even any hints of rumours that Jace’s sexuality was anything other than ramrod straight and the Institute was a hive of rumours. Someone sneezed and within five minutes the entire Institute had heard about it.

Jace laughed and used the opportunity to inch closer and place his harm on Underhill’s arm. “No, but Magnus does, and if you haven’t noticed, our Head of the Institute is completely gone on him.”

“I had noticed that actually.” Underhill said dryly. It was a shame, Alec Lightwood was everything that he looked for in a man: tall, handsome, kind, modest, good morals, decent job, sexually interested in men… with the exception of being head over heels in love with someone else.

“Yeah, I think everyone has. But I understand just where Alec’s coming from.”

“Oh, err, you do?” Underhill frowned and peered at Jace again. He was coming on strongly, but this was Jace, strong was his everything. Everyone knew of his traumatic childhood with Valentine and that when the Lightwood parents had taken him on, he’d never heard the word no. At least that was the rumour.

“Yeah.” Jace said staring at him intently.

Underhill felt his face flame. Only a fool would turn down Jace Herondale, and he was no fool. And anyway, what harm could a drink do? It wasn’t like either of them were going to have sex with each other.

 

 

 

 


	5. Alec

_Alec_

 

 

Things were getting ridiculous, not only was Clary all over him but Izzy and Luke had seen the demon and followed it to the store rooms underneath the Institute before attempting to corner it.

Alec still had no idea what had happened even though he had been watching through the security cameras and they both had open comms links, but as soon as Luke had neared it, he’d veered off, and Izzy, Alec still didn’t understand. She had just missed it before it disappeared, not that Alec could blame her seeing as she’d been further away than Luke, but that still hadn’t stopped it from somehow affecting her.

Izzy, similar to Clary, was suddenly completely obsessed with Luke, and Luke, well, Luke was completely obsessed with himself. He’d caught sight of himself in a mirror and had then proceeded to smile alluringly at himself and flex his muscles. He hadn’t even noticed Izzy making out with his neck.

Alec had to drag them back and separate them, locking Izzy alone in her room. He didn’t even want to think how Izzy would feel once she was back to herself and realised what she’d done. He prayed that she would return back to normal and soon because he wasn’t sure if he could stand her screaming and yelling at him a second time.

At least he’d managed to send Jace out of harms way with Underhill to protect him. Magnus would find all of this hilarious and serious at the same time, and he missed the way his boyfriend knew exactly what to say at the right moment to lighten the mood. Alec would settle for just holding his hand at the moment. Seeing his smile, the one he kept specifically for Alec, and the way his eyes crinkled whenever he caught his gaze.

He was glad his mother wasn’t here, not for the first time, but this time for an entirely different reason, and Max was safe with his father in Alicante. He wished Magnus was here with him, even though he was glad and overwhelmingly relieved that Magnus was safe and sound at their loft. Although he was probably worried out of his mind, especially with his failed attempt at calling him for help. Alec winced as he realised what he must have sounded like, and then allowed his eyes to fall closed as he pictured Magnus’s reaction. He would have tried and failed to portal straight into the Institute. It was a failsafe both Magnus and Alec had built into the lockdown, that not even Magnus could portal in encase of an airborne poison. They had spent hours arguing over it and Alec now wished that Magnus had won that argument. He would be changing that failsafe as soon as they sorted this demon out, well as soon as he’d hugged his boyfriend to within an inch of his life. He couldn’t believe how clingy Clary was and he missed his sparkly warlock. He wondered how long he could get away with locking them in the loft with no interruptions. The night at least, maybe till late morning if he threatened to de-rune the first one to disturb them.

He glanced around the ops room and grimaced at how few shadowhunters were left. If the demon had hit even an hour later, more of his people would have been out on patrol and others in their beds. Whatever this demon was, it knew what it was doing. Alec couldn’t believe how it had already taken down over half of his shadowhunters in a little over an hour, but seeing as it had also affected Luke, it wasn’t just shadowhunters the demon had an effect on. And he still had no idea what the hell it was. They hadn’t managed to find anything in the archives, and the effects it was having on people weren’t making any sense. Some were throwing themselves at others, some were heavily flirting, some were teasing, some were fighting, and everyone else was jumpy as hell and seeing the demon in every nook and cranny.

“Clary-Clary get off me!” Alec grumbled as he tried to gently shove her away. He was going to have to re-think the gentle approach. He glanced around desperately for something or someone to help him, but everyone else in the op room was having a similar problem to him. He could even see four people all out fighting with each other.

Although as he watched, more people were acting obsessed. Clary was acting obsessed with him, Izzy with Luke, Luke with, well himself. Most others were acting similar, it was the fighting that was throwing him off. The demon must be somehow deluding his highly trained fighters and personnel into thinking they were somehow in love. But their choices were frankly bizarre.

A shade of blonde hair caught his attention. He sighed in relief even though he’d thought that Jace was still patrolling the old unused cells and should have been far away from the demon and any danger. He didn’t trust what his parabatai might do if he came face to the face with the demon that had made his girlfriend obsessed with someone else.

“Jace! Jace!” He yelled, managing to dislodge Clary for a second and quickly used the opportunity to dart towards his brother. He didn’t get too far and not just because Clary had also taken the opportunity to jump on his back and lick at his neck. His mouth fell open as he stopped and stared at his brother sitting on Underhill’s lap in what looked to be the middle of a pretty heavy make-out session. As he stared, he realised that Jace was actually doing a lot more than just sitting on the other shadowhunters lap.

“Jace?” His voice was more of a strangled groan rather than a whimper. He breathed out when Jace climbed off of Underhill’s lap, but blinked, his jaw dropping open when Jace grabbed Underhill’s hand and led the dazed but smiling man into a storage closet.

He shuddered and then actually whimpered when he realised that Clary had taken advantage of his distraction, having climbed him similar to a tree and was now hanging off him like a monkey as she tried to clamber around to his front. Gentleness be damned, he activated his strength rune before he wrapped his arms around her, noticing her brief beaming smile and promptly threw her across the room.

Alec ran while she was still sliding across the floor. He missed Magnus so much. Magnus always made everything better, and he might even know what demon this was that was causing everyone to act so strange.

It was as he was running that it clicked. He’d paired Izzy up with Luke, and Jace up with Underhill. And he’d been the first person Clary had come across when she’d been face to face with the demon. How had he not seen it before? The demon somehow made you fall in love with the first person you saw. But how?

 

 


	6. Simon, Raphael and Underhill

_Simon, Raphael and Underhill_

 

 

“This is your fault we’re stuck here.” Raphael muttered mutinously. The second he had heard the Institute go on lockdown, he had locked the door of the room they were in and insisted they stayed put. Of course, because Simon was waiting for Clary he had agreed… initially. Now however, it was apparent that Clary wasn’t coming and Simon was bored. He’d broken the lock and they were now wondering the halls of the Institute, and while Raphael wouldn’t admit it to Simon, he was completely lost having never been in this part of the Institute before. He was also pretty sure that Simon was lost as well, he just didn’t really care.

“What?!” Simon screeched loudly. “My fault? How is this my fault? You’re the one who followed me here, which now that I think on it is creepy and stalkerish. You didn’t have to stick your big nose into my business but no, big vampire on the block Raphael Santiago just has to be in control of everyone and everything!”

Raphael took a deep breath but it didn’t help in calming him down. He glared at Simon instead. “Of course I followed you, you moron, you haven’t eaten in two days! And you what? Thought a hungry vampire with no control walking the crowded New York streets was a good idea?”

“Dude!” Simon grinned at him. “That’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak!”

Raphael closed his eyes. As always Simon once again missed the point. He was beginning to think it was deliberate. Instead of responding, he began using his sense of smell to find out where they were, however, his silence as he led them didn’t stop Simon from talking and soon he was pulled into yet another argument with the young vampire. It was just luck that the first person he scented he vaguely recognised as being friendly.

“What are the two of you doing here?” Underhill said from the doorway, pulling the two vampires from their bickering.

“Underhill! Hey man!” Simon called with a broad grin, looking pleased to see him.

Raphael glowered at him.

“I came to visit Clary.” Simon beamed.

Underhill snorted as he clapped Simon in his shoulder. “You’re a good friend Simon.”

“I know man, right? What are you doing here?”

Underhill froze and turned bright red.

Raphael sniffed, his nose twitching slightly and he smirked. He could smell exactly what Underhill had recently been up to.

“Um, err, I, well. I’m the head of security. We’re on lockdown. I’m checking all areas.”

Raphael rose his eyebrow but Simon nodded. “Course man, that makes total sense. So why is the Institute on lockdown? I thought this place was like Fort Knox? Totally impenetrable, you know, like The White House?”

Underhill stared at him, blinking in confusion.

Raphael completely ignored Simon and scrunched up his nose. “What’s that smell?”

“Dude, that is so rude!” Simon exclaimed with a flailing of limbs thrown in more than one direction. “You can’t just say that, Shadowhunters are sensitive man. You need to lead into it, like Hey Underhill, old buddy, old pal, had a bad kebab recently?”

Raphael facepalmed, took a deep breath and tried not to strangle his young charge. “Simon, you are a Vampire, use your enhanced sense of smell. You should have smelt Underhill approaching and should know that it isn’t him.”

“Oh.” Simon looked sheepish and Raphael was sure that if he was still human, he would have been blushing. Underhill, luckily looked amused and not pissed off. Actually, he looked quite curious.

“Do you recognise the smell?”

Raphael frowned. “No, why?”

“There’s a demon loose in the Institute?” He looked surprised that neither of the vampires knew about it.

“A demon? No way! Is that why the alarms went off about an hour ago?” Simon bounced excitedly.

Underhill raised a dubious eyebrow. “The Institute’s on lockdown. No one can figure out what kind of demon it is, but it’s affected almost three-quarters of the Shadowhunters already.”

“Affected?” Raphael repeated, his eyes narrowing as he picked up on the word usage.

“Yeah, no one can figure out what it’s doing, but it’s kinda making everyone who gets near it crazy. Clary was the first and now she’s all over Alec and won’t leave him alone.”

“Wait, what? Clary? Clary Fray? Fairchild? Whatever you Shadowhunters call her. My Clary? All over Alec? What the hell? She’s in love with Jace!” Simon suddenly grinned. “Oh my God! Can you picture Alec’s face! Rafa we have to see this!”

Raphael glared at him. “Do not call me that.”

“Shh!” Underhill suddenly froze, his arm out in front of both Simon and Raphael. Raphael stared at his arm for a moment in shock as he realised the Shadowhunter was trying to protect them, it was only when he looked to see what Underhill was trying to protect them from did he realise that the smell was a lot stronger and closer and a large dark object hidden by a dark fog was at the other end of the corridor they had just turned into.

“That’s it!” Underhill whispered frantically. “That’s the demon!”

“Let’s get it!” Simon said excitedly, surging forward as he somehow managed to slip past both Raphael and Underhill.

“Simon!” Raphael cursed, surprised to hear Underhill mirroring him as they both set off after the idiotic vampire.

He managed to catch up with him just as they were approaching the strange fog and Raphael grabbed Simon’s shirt and yanked, unbalancing the young vampire and sending him to the floor. Underhill yelped and jumped over him, but with Raphael’s vampire speed he was already in the fog as he glanced back to make sure that Simon was okay.

“Simon!” Underhill yelled in concern and Raphael couldn’t help the growl that escaped him. Simon was his to protect not this Shadowhunters.

Raphael turned on his heel and used his vampire speed to return to Simon and reach him before Underhill. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, you arse.” Simon grumbled and glared at Raphael before glancing down the hallway and throwing his hands up, just narrowly avoiding hitting Raphael in the face. “Great, the demon got away. Thanks a lot.”

“Simon’s mine! Stay away from him _Vampire_!” Underhill hissed at Raphael.

“Wait what?” Simon frowned at him before turning to Raphael in amusement. He froze when he saw Raphael’s expression.

“He’s mine, he’s part of my clan. You stay away from him _Shadowhunter_!”

“Look where we are Vampire! The Institute. Simon clearly wants to be with me, not you.”

“Stop deluding yourself Shadowhunter, Simon lives with me. It’s me he wants.”

“Err, guys?” Simon’s head has been whipping from one to the other

“Simon loves me!” Underhill snarled, launching himself at Raphael.

 

 

 

 


	7. Alec and Maia

_Alec and Maia_

 

 

“Maia?” Alec asked hesitatingly as he entered his office, surprised to find the werewolf already in there. “Are you, you?”

“Oh thank God, I’m not the only one.” Maia looked as if she wanted to hug him in relief. Alec returned the sentiment but didn’t follow through on the action. “What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know exactly, but we need to find and kill that demon.” Alec muttered darkly.

“Now you’re talking.” Maia grinned at him and Alec saw exactly what his sister saw in her. Not that Izzy had mentioned anything to him, but he had eyes. He saw exactly how much his sister relaxed her hard, outer shell when Maia was with her.

The door banged open, startling them both, Alec’s hand automatically went to pull his dagger out of his thigh sheath as Maia’s eyes flashed green. They both stared as two shadowhunters fell in, half on top of each other pulling at each other’s clothes as they smashed their faces together.

“What do you two think you are doing?” Alec demanded loudly in his best Head of the Institute voice. He got ignored and flinched when a shirt was flung in his direction.

“What the hell is this demon doing to people?” Maia asked faintly before quickly turning around as more clothes were promptly shed and they both got an eyeful that neither of them ever wanted to witness. Alec wasn’t even sure of who the two shadowhunters were, they were familiar but he couldn’t place their names.

“I think it’s making them fall in love with the first person they see.” He said tightly, glaring out the window.

Maia stared at him. “What?”

He looked at her. “You got a better idea? Something else to explain why Clary thinks she’s in love with me, Izzy thinks she’s in love with Luke and Luke…” He trailed off.

“Oh God.” Maia looked nauseous. “Who does Luke think he’s in love with?”

Alec took a deep breath. “Himself.”

Maia blinked. “What?”

Alec nodded as he turned and hunted down his tablet, buried under piles of paperwork on his desk. “We need to see if there’s a pattern as to where this demon is being spotted.”

“How are we going to stop the demon from making us fall in love with whoever we see first?”

Alec sighed. “I don’t know. There also isn’t any pattern I can discern, it all looks random to me.”

He handed the tablet over to Maia and she stared at him looking shocked as she hesitantly took it. “You want me to take a look?”

“Yeah, two heads are better than one and you might see something I’ve missed. But can we do it elsewhere?” He grimaced at the loud noises the two shadowhunters, now rolling around on the floor, were making.

“I think that’s a good plan.” Maia nodded as she hurried out the room after him, only pausing when he did at the doorway to make sure that it was safe for them to leave.

 

 

“Looks like it’s been avoiding heavy traffic areas.” Maia mused aloud as she perused the map that Alec had pinned all known sightings of the demon.

“Erm, Maia, we’ve also been avoiding heavy traffic areas.” Alec pointed out dryly. They were currently hiding out in the library, which with everything going digital, meant it was barely used anymore.

Maia looked up at him and grimaced. “Oh. Well, once we figure out a way to take it down, we should have an idea of where to look for it.”

“Yeah I’ve been thinking on that and we really need to find a way out of the lockdown.”

“You want to cancel the lockdown? Can’t you just turn it off? You’re Head of the Institute.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “No, the lockdown is staying. It’s too dangerous to let the demon and the affected Shadowhunters loose. What I meant is that just me and you need to bypass the lockdown.”

“I like your thinking, but what good will that do?”

“We need more resources, we haven’t managed to find anything out about the demon in here, but out there, we’ll be able to contact the Clave and use their resources, and Magnus will be out there waiting for us.”

“Oh I see. You just wanna smooch your boyfriend.” Maia grinned at him. Alec glared but Maia was unrepentant. “So, what’s your plan?”

“We need to get outside.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Alec frowned. “What’s a sherlock?”

Maia sighed, “Get your boyfriend to introduce you to mundane literature and TV.”

Alec grimaced as if he’d tasted something bad and headed to the door. “It’s one of things Simon keeps ranting about in spaceships flying around the moon isn’t it?”

Maia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “No, Sherlock is a detective.”

“Like Luke?” Alec asked, visibly brightening.

“Sure, why not? Where are you leading me to now?” Maia sighed even as she followed, unwilling to be left behind or alone.

“Down to the sub levels.” Alec said shortly, peering out the door and motioning to her once it was clear.

“Are you serious? Have we not just figured out this demon likes the quiet? Why the hell do we want to go down there?” Maia demanded loudly. Alec just gave her an impressed look and continued on. “Okay I’ll bite, what’s down in the sub levels?”

“Hopefully, a way out.” Alec whispered to her.

“Hopefully! Hopefully?” Maia scream whispered back to him.

“Yeah, hopefully or did you want to stay in the library and wait for the demon to find us and pick us off one by one?”

Maia glared at his back and mimed strangling him. “You don’t know it’s picking us off one by one.”

“Oh sorry, I forgot that demons like to play tea parties and dress up.”

Maia’s eyes flashed green and she clenched her hands as her anger flared up for a moment, but then she frowned. “Wait, tea parties and dress up? Shadowhunters play tea parties and dress up?”

She saw Alec flinch. “No. We do not.”

“Then how do you know about it?” She grinned winningly at his back even though he couldn’t see her. But she saw exactly when his shoulder’s slumped.

“Izzy heard about it and forced us to try it once.” Alec growled.

Maia’s grin turned into a full-on beam. “Wait. We? As in you and Jace? Jace played tea parties and dress up? Oh, this is gold. Don’t suppose there were any pictures?”

Alec frowned at her. “Of course not. Why would there be pictures?”

She rolled her eyes, but her beaming smile remained. She was too distracted to notice that Alec had stopped and pulled his blade out, until she literally walked into him.

“Hey!” She exclaimed but quietened when she saw his face.

“Something’s up ahead.” He whispered.

“The demon?” She whispered, her eyes widening in fear.

Alec shrugged. “Possibly. Stay close.”

“I’m not completely defenceless.” She snarled at him. “I am a werewolf.”

“I know.” Alec whispered calmly as he slowly crept forward. “Stay close. Watch my back.”

She winced. Why didn’t she think of that?

They continued forward at a snail’s pace and while Maia was itching to run forward and attack this demon, she also wanted nothing more than to run away in the opposite direction and live to deal with this another day. She could feel her worry straining on her wolf and it’s desperation to come out and take charge. But after everything she’d heard about this demon, they needed stealth, not force.

They rounded the corner and Alec straightened as he let out an annoyed grumble. Maia sighed, she wasn’t sure it was in relief or anger when she saw two females enveloped in each other, whispering quietly and trading not to innocent kisses and touches.

“Oh great.” Maia said, standing up tall.

“Maia!” Alec said and shoved her hard, she staggered in front of him, but he was looking behind them, to where they had just come from. “Run! Don’t breathe in the mist!”

She didn’t bother to answer or ask questions, just did as he said and ran, straight past the two women who didn’t even seem to notice her. “Alec?” She yelled without looking back. He didn’t answer her. She glanced back and saw him shrouded in the dark mist. She slid to a stop. “Alec! Alec come on!”

She breathed in relief when he finally stumbled out of the mist and up to her. “Thank god, are you hurt?”

“No?” He answered unsurely but she decided to take him at his word.

“Then come on.” She grabbed his arm and physically hauled him after her as she ran. She didn’t know where she was going, just that they needed to get away. She finally spied a door that she deemed was a suitable distance away and, breaking the handle, shoved them both in and leant back against it.

She took in several deep breaths as she tried to regain her breath and control her heart rate. “I don’t think it followed us.”

“Maia!” Alec growled suddenly. She visibly jumped but he was glaring at her neck. “Who did that to you?”

Her hands automatically covered her scars. “Alec…” Her voice was low in warning as she pressed herself further into the door.

“I’ll kill them for you. No one is allowed to hurt you.”

She felt her jaw drop.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Alec, Maia and Clary

_Maia, Alec and Clary_

 

 

“Alec, listen to me carefully.” Maia said clearly as she stared into his eyes. He nodded and smiled reassuringly at her as he easily maintained eye contact. He would happily maintain eye contact with her for the rest of his life. But it was clear that she was about to ask him something very important and he knew he had to know the correct answer to give her. “You had a plan on how to get us out of here, what was it?”

Alec blinked and frowned in confusion. He did have a plan. He remembered having a plan.

“Do you remember?” Maia asked him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Ye-es.” Alec replied slowly as an idea slowly resurface from a dull fog in the depths of his brain. “The sub levels.”

“Yes!” She grinned excitedly and blinked when he grinned back at her. She didn’t seem to like his smiles, or wasn’t convinced by them. He’d have to figure out why. “The sub levels. Why were we going to the sub levels?”

“The emergency exit.” He told her automatically without thinking.

Maia blinked, anger clouding her vision. “There’s an emergency exit?”

Alec shook his head, his expression falling and he scowled at her sudden fury. “No.”

“Okay,” She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Alec was more receptive to her when she was happy. She tried again. “Then why were we going there?”

“There used to be one. An old escape passage.” Alec frowned as if confused as more memories swam at him through haze of needing Maia’s attention.  “I just need to find it. I’m not sure where it is.”

Maia forced herself to smile. “Well, then. Let’s see if _we_ can find it.”

He grinned happily at her and followed her out the room. If she was helping, of course they would find it, no problem. Maia was amazing and incredible and he loved her so much.

Maia paused. “How do we get there?”

Alec looked around, before nodding to the left. “This way.” He shuffled awkwardly around her and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to stop himself from reaching for her hand. He wasn’t sure if she’d like that if she was unsure of his smiles.

Maia smiled at him and he felt his heart swell with pride. He’d done that, he made her smile like that.

“You told me not to breath in the mist, do you remember why?” Maia asked him.

Alec nodded slowly, desperately trying to jump start his memories as it seemed to make Maia happy. “I thought the mist was how the demon was affecting people.”

“What do you mean?”

“No one got physically close to the demon. It didn’t injure anyone. But everyone affected had been in the mist.”

Maia nodded. “So, this thing that it does to us, it’s airborne?”

Alec nodded happily at her, pleased that she was pleased.

“Alec? Maia?”

Maia sighed, and tensed.

Alec quickly got in front of her as he turned to scowl at whoever had interrupted and upset Maia with their presence. Clary was stood further up the corridor, looking at them uncertainly and ready to defend herself.

“Alec!” Clary cried in relief and almost threw herself down the hallway to them. Alec scrunched up his noise at her and she came to a confused stop in front of him.

“Clary.” He grumbled sullenly.

“Alec?” Clary’s voice sounded strangled.

He turned to face her and was surprised by the worried look on her face. Memories of her filtered through the haze. He had all his memories; it was just hard to bring himself back to them when he was Maia. But he was used to pushing aside his wants in order to do his duty and something in him was telling him that there was something strange going on. Maia wanted him to remember so maybe he could protect her if he did. He knew that Clary had been affected by the demon that was loose in the Institute and had been all over him. He wasn’t sure he could handle that now, not with Maia here.

“What is it?” He asked when she didn’t say anything more, just stared at him looking slightly horrified and very worried.

“Why do I feel the need to… hold your hand?”

He whipped his hands behind his back before she could act on the urge before her words penetrated. “Clary? Are you, you again?”

“What the hell is going on?” Her voice wobbled.

“There’s a demon on the loose sending everyone insane.” Maia complained loudly.

Alec turned to her and smiled lovingly at her, brushing her arm with his hand.

Maia sighed, but didn’t push him away. Even completely devoted to her he still seemed to have most of his faculties together, more so than anyone else she had witnessed blasted by this thing.

Clary’s eye’s widened in shock. “What the hell?”

“Exactly, almost everyone’s been effected but me so far.” Maia grumbled.

“Clary’s coming out of it.” Alec observed as he inched closer to Maia. He knew a lot about keeping your guard up, and the more he was there and there for her, the more she’d start to let him in. He’d wait for however long it took her.

Maia eyed him warily but allowed it. Even lovestruck, Alec wasn’t as handsy as half her exes. She glanced at Clary and eyed her suspiciously. “You are. But then… It must only last a few hours.”

“What must only last a few hours?”

“The effects of the mist.” Alec replied but was still watching Maia closely.

Maia blinked as it suddenly clicked, Clary had been willing to stay in Alec’s embrace and not sexually harassing him when he had asked her to stop. Alec thought Maia wanted him to tell Clary what he knew, and she did. It seemed to be keeping him more sane, but was it because she wanted him to be?

“Err, the mist? And why the hell am I feeling jealous of you Maia?”

Maia laughed causing Alec to smile happily and slightly besottedly. She shivered. Alec took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She turned to Clary who was glaring daggers at her. “The demon, apart from being very shy, emits a dark coloured mist when someone gets near it. You were the first. Alec figured out that inhaling the mist makes you fall in love with the first person you see. You were alone with Alec.”

“So, I fell in love with Alec which is why I feel the need to jump him.” Clary exhaled in relief. “That doesn’t explain why I also feel the need to scratch your face off.”

“Try it.” Alec snarled getting between the two women, standing in front of Maia protectively.

“Unfortunately, Alec figured it out just as he was blasted with the mist yelling at me to run.”

“Uhuh.” Clary smiled besottedly at Alec before shaking her head and shaking herself out of it. “I take it you ran.”

“Yep. Thanks to Alec I didn’t breathe any of it in.”

Alec beamed proudly, standing up taller.

“So how did you figure it out?” Clary wondered.

“Alec told me, apparently the person blasted will do anything they think will make the object of their affection happy.” Maia grinned. “Which included telling me his plan of getting us out of here.”

“Oh?” Clary asked interestedly.

“Magnus is outside.” Maia began.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, a frown covering his face. He looked as if he had tasted something funny and was unsure if he loved it or hated it.

Clary scowled.

“Alec had a plan to break the lockdown and allow Magnus in to help capture the demon. This was before we figured out what it was doing and Alec got blasted though.”

“Magnus?” Alec repeated again, a confused note in his tone even though he was looking like a lost puppy with his eyes wide. He couldn’t picture the person but just the name made him feel a strange warmth inside of him that felt like acceptance and peace.

 

 

 

 


	9. All's well that ends well...

_All’s well that ends well…_

 

 

“Alec? Alexander!”

Alec turned just as he saw a sparkly and gorgeous man throw themselves at him. He automatically caught him and stood there bemused as the man very thoroughly checked him over, his hands going everywhere, not that Alec minded.

‘Alec are you okay? I was so worried! What happened?’ The man bubbled and Alec blinked as his name came to him.

‘Magnus?’ He asked unsurely. The sight of the man didn’t bring anything to mind, but saying his name did. He suddenly had flashes of images of the exotic man laughing, eating, holding a martini glass, smiling at him, making cocktails, lying in bed sleeping…

Magnus stopped in his ministrations and looked into Alec’s confused gaze. ‘Oh God what happened?’

Alec stayed quiet, blinking in confusion as the images gradually slowed. He didn’t feel anything for this man, he loved Maia. He didn’t how this man, Magnus, fit into his life. As he mentally said Magnus’ name, more memories began to bombard him. Yoga, shirtless and sweaty, an endearing smirk, sexual innuendo’s hidden in conversations…

‘There’s a demon on loose in the Institute.’ Maia provided. Alec watched Magnus blink at her as he realised that they weren’t alone. ‘Alec figured out that it makes you fall in love with the first person you see.’

‘O-kay?’ Magnus frowned.

‘Then Alec got blasted and saw me.’ Maia sighed and looked at Alec with a pointed expression.

Alec grinned soppily at her. He and Magnus may have a past, but Maia was his future.

‘Well, that is disturbing.’ Magnus grimaced.

‘Tell me about it.’ Maia sighed.

‘Yeah.’ Clary sighed, smiling dopily over at Alec before shaking herself. ‘Magnus, please tell me you know how long this is going to last?’

Magnus opened his mouth as he stared at her, then closed it again abruptly. He thought for a moment. ‘Biscuit, did it affect you?’

Clary nodded.

‘Yeah, she was the first.’ Maia explained. ‘It keeps hiding, but emits this fog that kinda blasts people.’

‘Large demon that seems to stay out of the way and can get through impossibly small places considering its size that emits a dark mist type fog?’

‘Yeah.’ Maia frowned at him.

Magnus laughed, grinning broadly. ‘I know exactly what demon this is and how to counteract the affects. Alec, sweetheart come here.’

‘Okay.’ Alec agreed before throwing Maia an apologetic look as he went up to the Warlock.

Magnus paused, his face carefully going blank. ‘Have you said my name at all?’

Alec paused and slowly nodded. ‘Yes, err, three times I think.’

‘And did anything happen?’ Even Alec could hear the hopeful tone in his voice.

‘I, we were together?’ Alec frowned. ‘You mean something to me?’

Magnus beamed at him and held his hands up to his forehead, blue sparkling lights emitting from his fingers that tingled at Alec’s ears before vanishing. It was familiar and comforting somehow. ‘The effects only last for a few hours, but if you repeat the name of your loved, it starts to break your mind free quicker.’

“Magnus?” Alec asked blinking at the sparkly man in front of him. The haze was leaving his mind and he felt the blood drain from his face as he glanced towards Maia. The urge to do whatever would make her happy faded.

She smirked at him. “Relax Shadowhunter, you didn’t even get handsy with me, all you wanted to do was protect me and hunt down anyone who had ever hurt my feelings.”

She rolled her eyes but it was clear that, for some reason, she was actually pleased with Alec. He stared at her. “Uhm. Okay?”

She grinned. “I’m actually jealous of Magnus, while I think I got the best of you part of you, at least he gets to experience you being handsy.”

Alec felt his face go up in flames while Magnus chuckled and wrapped himself around Alec. Alec eagerly helped him, wishing he could bury himself in his boyfriend and miss out on all the teasing this demon had caused him. And, of course, to get more than little handsy. He couldn’t say, with any honesty, that he had enjoyed his evening. Unfortunately, as Head of the Institute, he now had a tonne of paperwork ahead of him. He tightened his grip on Magnus and wondered how long he could put it off for.

 

 

Jace was stood over in the corner, uncharacteristically quiet, he wasn’t making eye contact with anyone. Alec sighed as he wondered if he was still upset over Clary, especially as she hadn’t stuck around after Magnus had made sure she was free of the demon’s influence and had insisted on staying with Luke until Maryse made it home. Alec would have to thank Magnus for having the foresight to separate everyone while he removed the demon’s toxin from their minds.

“Oh God.” Izzy looked green in the face. “I was totally trying to get it on with Luke.”

Magnus shrugged, then winked at Alec. “He is ruggedly handsome, just not my type.”

“My mom’s boyfriend.” Izzy continued ignoring him and swallowed loudly. She placed a hand on the wall as if to hold herself upright. “I was all over my mom’s boyfriend. I kissed him.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Luke understands.” Maia rubbed her back soothingly. “You wanna get a drink?”

Izzy nodded miserably, even though she didn’t look as if her stomach would hold it for long. Alec watched them go, leaning into Magnus as he watched Maia wrap an arm around his sister and pull her close as she tried to soothe her.

“Are they…?” Alec began but didn’t finish, unsure just what exactly to say.

“Oh yes.” Magnus agreed with a big smile on his face.

“Alec, Magnus.”

The pair turned around to face the newcomer.

“Meliorn?” Alec asked with a frown as he noticed the Seelie, still in ceremonial dress, quietly watching the proceedings around him. “What are you doing here?”

“You wanted to discuss the Seelie scouts?” Meliorn asked with a serene smile.

Alec winced. “Ah, we’ve had a bit of a situation. Raincheck?”

“I know not when it will rain, however I do understand the sentiment.” Meliorn inclined his head in agreement.

“Drinks at mine tomorrow night?” Magnus asked and winked at the man. “We’ll explain then.”

“I look forward to it.” Meliorn bowed, glanced at Alec and then Jace who was looking rather flushed before departing.

 

 

“Jace, I wanted to apologise.” Underhill said as he finally cornered the younger Shadowhunter. He knew this was the wrong way to go about this, but he desperately needed to apologise and Jace was first on the list. “I took advantage of you and I shouldn’t have.”

Jace huffed out a sigh and allowed his shoulders to relax. He knew he needed to speak to Underhill about this, but he hadn’t realised the man had been blaming himself. “Look Underhill, it wasn’t your fault. I full on threw myself at you.”

“But I should have realised what was happening and stopped.” Underhill looked pale and nauseous. His arms were wrapped around himself and his eyes looked haunted. His breathing was heavy and laboured and as he forced his words out, knowing that he was condemning himself. “I took advantage of the situation, you were in no shape to consent. I basically raped you.”

Jace stepped forward, pushing himself into Underhill’s space. “No, you didn’t. You didn’t realise what was happening. You did try to stop me, you asked me many times if I was sure and I was.” Jace took a deep breath. “Look, I enjoyed it. I think we both got that I enjoyed it, but I’m in love with Clary.”

“You-you remember it?” Underhill stuttered looking unsure if that was a good thing or not. He looked physically ill and was pale and shaky.

Jace nodded, taking pity on the man. “I do, and if I wasn’t so in love with Clary, I would probably be asking for a repeat.” Underhill smiled but it was small and looked forced. “Underhill, don’t blame yourself. I don’t. If anything, blame the demon.”

Underhill nodded but didn’t look convinced. Jace didn’t know what he could do to convince him when he was trying hard to forget it had ever happened. It hadn’t helped when Meliorn had stopped by earlier, in his full knight regalia, and he had wondered just what the Seelie was like in bed.

 

 

“Jace?” Clary called as she saw him disappearing through the crowd. She sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. He was avoiding her, she knew he was avoiding her, everyone knew he was avoiding her. But the demon making her fall in love with Alec wasn’t her fault. She didn’t understand why he couldn’t understand that. Did he blame her for it? It wasn’t even as if anything had happened between her and Alec. Alec had been quite blunt and forceful on that fact, if it hadn’t been for Alec batting for his own team, she wouldn’t have been even a little upset about how abhorrently adamant he was on the subject.

Even Luke didn’t blame Izzy and apparently, she had gotten very handsy with him, and she was still trying to get the security footage on Luke making out with a mirror. She was even offering money.

 

 

“Raphael?” Simon called tentatively. He heard a grunt in response. “Are you back to being – you?”

Raphael growled.

“Oh thank god!” Simon exclaimed, his face softening in relief. “It is so good to have the real you back man, I mean I loved seeing you like that, it was pretty hilarious, even if I had no clue what was actually happening. And you know, as much as I would love you to actually feel that way about me, you know, to feel the same way about me that I feel about you? But it was so weird and I feel kinda bad and that I might’ve taken advantage of you or something, because hello? You’re you and there’s no way that you would feel that way about me, so it was weird but God, I so want you to feel that way and it was great, better than great, thinking that my feelings were reciprocated. But come on, it was weird, you really weren’t acting like yourself and that was just so completely and utterly wrong. I mean as much as I want you to want me, I want you to want me while acting, and being, you, you know, yourself…”

“Simon.” Raphael cut in. “Shut up.”

“Okay, shutting up.” Simon nodded his head. “I just wanted to say, it’s good to have you back man.”

“Simon!” Raphael shouted.

“Right. Shutting up.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Mean what? That’s it’s good to have you back of course man…” Simon trailed off as a pair of lips hit his. His eyes widened as he stared at Raphael who had closed his eyes and still had his lips pressed to his own.

Simon was too shocked to respond.

Raphael pulled back, looking horrified. “I-I’m s-sorry, I, I thought, you- you…”

Simon grinned at Raphael’s stuttering as his brain finally caught up and he grabbed Raphael’s shirt and pulled him back, pressing his lips against Raphael’s, allowing his eyes to close this time. He felt the smile on Raphael’s lips a moment before he began responding.

 

 


	10. The A-more demon called Vincent something

_The A-more demon called Vincent something…_

 

 

“I don’t know why anyone would summon this demon, it doesn’t actually do anything.” Magnus huffed, his tone was a mixture of amusement and irritation. Alec glared at him and pointedly looked around the half-destroyed institute.

Everyone had quickly dispersed after Magnus had returned them to their right minds. Alec wasn’t surprised that Magnus had indeed been waiting for them the second him, Clary and Maia had managed to break out of the lockdown. Nor had he been surprised that Magnus recognised the effects and knew what demon it had been, even if he had been disbelieving at first. “Yes, well, that’s how it gets away. It’s a defensive mechanism, giving off these toxic fumes that act like a steroid induced aphrodisiac that makes its attacker fall madly in love with the first person they see.” He shrugged. “It was probably some children summoning it for a laugh.”

Alec pinched the bride of his nose. “Are you telling me that the New York Institute was taken down in a single evening by a bunch of kids having a laugh?”

Magnus winced. “Well… yes.”

“This had better not get out.” Alec growled. He still hadn’t decided what he would put on the report forms to the Clave. He was going to face that battle in the morning, and hoped that Magnus had some vague nonsensical name to call the demon by so that the Clave wouldn’t look into it too much. Alec would downplay everything on the reports as much as he could.

“Of course not.” Magnus instantly agreed, accurately predicting the devastation the news would cause. Any Downworlder pissed off at a Shadowhunter would use it to their advantage, and the outcome could easily be catastrophic. “And the poor thing is back in his own realm recovering.”

“’Poor thing’?” Alec quoted stared at his boyfriend as is if he’d lost his mind. “’Recovering’?”

“Yes. He was quite traumatised from his ordeal here.”

_“He_ was traumatised?!” Alec almost yelled. He still hadn’t dealt with the fact that he’d thought himself in love with someone else, let alone a girl, and Magnus was talking about the demon that had caused this being traumatised?

“Yes.” Magnus smiled, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “He’s a very peace-loving demon. Hates any sort of confrontation. Hence his defence mechanism.”

“A peace-loving demon that hates confrontation?” Alec repeated dumbly.

“Umhmm.”

“What was the name of this demon?” Alec sighed, wondering just how he was going to get away with this in his report to the clave.

“It was The _Amore Vincet Omnia_ demon more commonly known as The Love Demon.” Magnus concluded.

Alec stared at him. “Love Demon? What the fuck?”

“Yes. Quite.” Magnus agreed, his lips pressed tightly together but Alec’s attention was distracted by a shell-shocked looking Underhill entering the Institute.

Alec sighed. “If the Clave asks, it’s called the _Vincent Omnia_ demon.”

Magnus laughed. “Of course.”

Alec frowned as he caught a better look at Underhill, he looked pale and was absent faced as he walked slowly through the Institute.

“Underhill?” He called cautiously. “You alright?”

“Huh? Uhuh. Didn’t see anything.”

“Okay.” Alec said slowly, sharing a concerned frown with Magnus. “What didn’t you see? I thought you were going to The Dumort to apologise to Simon?”

Underhill nodded quickly, his actions jerky and uncoordinated. “Yeah I was. And I saw… Well, the demon was good for two vampires at least.”

Alec frowned before he put the pieces together. “And you...”

“Accidentally walked in on them? Yes.” The poor man looked completely traumatised.

“I’m sure you can apologise another time.”

“They didn’t know I was there. They were, err, too busy and, err, occupied.”

Magnus snorted, his shoulders shuddering as he tried to contain his laughter. “And Raphael claims you can’t sneak up on a vampire!”

Alec winced. “I certainly did not need that mental image.”

“It was kinda blurry.” Underhill admitted flushing a deep red. “Vampire speed.”

Alec and Magnus stared at him as he quickly hurried away. Alec opened his mouth but promptly closed it, swallowing loudly.

“Well, at least someone got a happy ending.” Magnus grinned, winking at him.

Alec smiled back at him, reaching for his hand. He had missed how Magnus always managed to say the right thing and relax him. He saw Jace on the other side of the room, but paused as he raised his hand to flag him down. Jace saw something, paled as his eyes narrowed in on it and did an abrupt turn as he practically fled from the room. Alec’s eyes scanned the room as he searched for the source of the turn and caught sight of Clary’s red hair, she’d seen him and it looked like she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He caught Magnus’s eye and grumbled, “this is going to be interesting.”

 

 

“You have to speak to me eventually Jace!” Clary called, surprised when he stopped. She quickly ran to catch up with him. He hadn’t even turned around to face her and she quite rapidly lost her temper. “What the hell is going on? Do you blame me for the demon making me think I was in love with Alec for a few hours?”

“No, of course not.” He looked pained and wouldn’t even look her in the eye.

“Then what the hell is going on?”

Jace took a shaky breath and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She frowned at him and noticed he was pale and had shadows under his eyes. Belatedly she realised something else was going on.

“Jace?” She asked gently, stepping closer and placing her hand on his arm. “Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I slept with Underhill.” He blurted out. “The demon…” He shrugged helplessly. “The demon got me as well, when I was with Underhill. He didn’t know what was going on, but I was, err, quite adamant.”

“Oh.” Clary said surprised, she frowned as it clicked what he meant. “Oh. And, err, did you, err, enjoy it?”

He nodded miserably.

She nodded absently. “So, err…”

“I’m still in love with you, it doesn’t change how I feel.”

Clary smiled and grabbed his other arm, realising just how worried her boyfriend was about all of this. “I still love you too. But, err, whose Underhill?”

Jace looked at her startled. “The head of security?”

“Oh.” She bit her lip. “So, think he might be up for a threesome?”

Jace gaped her for a moment, but then winced. “No, I think I scarred him. He’s positive he took advantage of the situation.”

“Err, scarred him?”

“He thinks he took advantage of me. Used the word rape.” Jace shuddered.

Clary froze. “D-did he?”

“No! Oh Angel No! I tried telling him but I don’t think he believed me. It was completely consensual.”

“Well then, we’ll just to convince him of that.” She said, determination in her voice.

“We?”

Clary smiled. They were a team and they always would be. “We.” She paused and grinned slyly at him as he relaxed. ‘And maybe one day he might be up for a threesome.”

Jace huffed a laugh and wrapped her up in his arms. ‘Doubtful. He’s gay not bi. Strictly men only.”

“Hmm.” Clary scrunched her nose up and settled herself into her boyfriend’s arms, finally feeling him relax into her and pull her close. It clicked then that he’d been more upset about telling her, then the fact that he’d slept with a man. A smile played on her face while he couldn’t see it. “Pity it wasn’t Meliorn.”

 

 

_Not far from the New York Institute._

 

 

Jed scowled again at his two best friends. He hated being left out. Although on the bright side, his spell book totally worked. Even if that stupid Vincent demon was totally lame and just farted out a cloud onto his two best friends, okay that had been pretty funny, before running off. But, on the down side… He scowled again.

Eric and Malcolm were lying entwined with each other, playing with each other’s hands, giggling and sharing innocent kisses. And they’d been doing it for _hours_.

He watched as they blinked at each other, both frowning and looking slightly alarmed.

“Erm.” Malcolm began, a blush creeping up his face.

“What’s going on?” Eric finished for him, his voice high pitched.

“I-I…” Malcolm stuttered, looking at Eric petrified.

Eric grinned, lurched forward and puckering his lips, kissed Malcolm quickly.

Jed harrumphed as Eric leant back and watched Malcolm intently.

Malcolm blinked at him, then broke into a beaming smile. “I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

Eric blushed. “I do. I was just too scared to say anything.”

Malcolm bit his lip shyly. “You wanna come over and play some Xbox tomorrow?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! This was so much fun to write and I've really enjoyed all the random pairings!
> 
> Amore Vincet Omnia is Latin for love conquers all


End file.
